The Painting Recurrence
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: Amy questions why Leonard and Sheldon don't have pictures of her and Penny on their fridge and offers a solution. L/P and Shamy pairings.


**So, the discussion of Leonard and Sheldon not having pictures of their girlfriends -or anyone- on their fridge came up in the Snowflake Snugglers thread at FanForum, so I decided to write this plot bunny that I got out of it. Dedicated to the Snugglers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"So?" Penny said, grinning as the final musical number of _Grease_ began to fade into the end credits. "What'd you guys think?" She first glanced to Leonard on her right then past Amy – who, of course, was already a fan of the musical and had a smile to show for it – to Sheldon, seated on the left side of the couch.

"It was good," Leonard replied, offering her a smile. He hadn't been the biggest fan of how Eugene had been treated, though he supposed he'd gotten a bit of redemption despite the pie in the face. And the music had been pretty good.

"I know, right?" His girlfriend beamed, her foot now tapping along with the movie's main theme that accompanied the credits.

Amy looked over at her boyfriend. "What did you think, Sheldon?"

The theoretical physicist was staring intently at the screen, a frown on his face. After a minute or two without answering, he spoke. "... cars can't fly..."

The neurobiologist raised an eyebrow, looking perplexed. "You have no problem when they fly in _Harry Potter_."

"Well, of course not, that vehicle is capable of flight due to magical tampering," he explained. "It's perfectly plausible in that case. But, here, we've been given no information to assume that Danny Zuko is a wizard, therefore, we're just left confused."

"Given that _Harry Potter_ takes place in modern Britain, one could argue that the existence of magic really isn't plausible either," Amy reasoned, eliciting a horrified gasp from Sheldon.

"Um, yeah, okay, topic change," Penny said. She hadn't been present for the Shamy's first argument over their respective fields and she certainly didn't want be around for one regarding the existence of magic.

"Excellent idea, Bestie!" Amy agreed, both she and Sheldon transitioning from their state of disagreement with almost shocking speed. But such was the Shamy. "I've had a discussion topic on the backburner for a while now." The neurobiologist looked between the two physicists in the room. "Sheldon, Leonard, as mine and Penny's respective boyfriends, why have neither of you placed pictures of us on your fridge?"

"Oh yeah," Penny said, frowning at this realization. "That's true." She turned to Leonard. "You don't even have one of us in your bedroom." It was true, it hadn't been that long ago that she'd finally put pictures of her and Leonard on her own fridge, but still. Usually Leonard eagerly reciprocated and participated when their relationship advanced in any way.

"I have pictures of us," he said, looking thoughtfully around the room as if he were only now just realizing that it was devoid of personal photographs. "I guess I'm just not used to displaying them."

"Well, then let's pick some!" The waitress grinned, patting her boyfriend's knee. This discussion topic was turning out quite well.

"Not necessary, Bestie!" Amy held up a hand to halt the couple on her right, the other beginning to dig through her purse in search of something. She finally produced a small photograph and Penny's excitement faltered when she saw what was on it.

"Oh..." she said, her voice going slightly higher. "You – you want to use a smaller version of the painting?"

"Of course," Amy said, beaming. "The two of us have never looked better in a picture!"

"Oh, well ... what about the picture of the two of us that's on my fridge?" Penny suggested, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Amy blinked. "I think my previous point still stands." With that, the neurobiologist rose from her seat, making her way towards the fridge.

Leonard's eyes followed her for a moment and then he directed their focus to Penny. "Is that the picture on your wall that you said I was never allowed to comment on?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"That's the one," she mumbled, letting her chin fall against her hand.

Sheldon, who had remained uncharacteristically silent during the discussion, finally got to his feet, joining his girlfriend at the fridge where she was now in the process of choosing the perfect home for her beloved picture.

"Hang on," he said, frowning. "Who says I want photographs of people I know plastered on my fridge?"

"You're girlfriend does," Amy replied, very chipper, not moving her focus from the task at hand.

"But why would I want photos that will remind me of personal relationships I have while I'm concentrating on food? What if I see the picture and it distracts me, causing me to accidentally eat an expired item that Leonard will no doubt have left in there?" he demanded, the panic in voice rising as he considered the consequences.

"If a picture of me diverts your focus enough that you end up with food poisoning, then I will find that very sweet, Cuddles," she assured him, though her voice sounded distant as she concentrated on the picture.

Leonard and Penny came to join the Shamy around the refrigerator, Leonard raising an eyebrow when the mini painting came into view.

"...you kind of look like a m-"

"Don't say it!" Penny warned, her voice low.

"_M_orally," he quickly amended. "Strong woman. Which you are. Not to say that you look anything like you do in the painting!" he added when his girlfriend raised an eyebrow. However, this comment only caused Amy to turn and widen her eyes as well. "Though, that doesn't mean that this painting isn't well done...it..." The experimental physicist broke off, hastening to pull his inhaler out of his pocket.

"How about we just agree that the "Don't Comment on the Painting" rule applies here, too?" Penny suggested once Leonard had gotten his breathing under control again, keeping her voice to a whisper so Amy wouldn't hear.

Leonard vigorously nodded his head. "Good plan, good plan."

"Okay!" Amy said proudly, stepping back from the fridge. "Perfect."

The four stared at the mini painting for a long moment, Amy now too proud for words, Leonard no longer able to comment, and Penny just not wanting to. Eventually, Sheldon broke apart from the group, stepping closer to the fridge. He stared at the painting a second longer and then slowly moved his hand to the fridge magnet that depicted the apartment flag. He began to turn it upside down.

"Sheldon," Leonard sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Fine," he grumbled, returning the magnet to its usual position. He pointed a finger at his roommate. "But if I get food poisoning, it's on you!"

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Review if you feel like it! **


End file.
